bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Imrlybord7
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Arrancar109 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:52, June 20, 2010 Level of detail Hey I saw your post on Arrancar 109's page. The level of detail n the articles is what makes this wiki so good. We have detailed fight summary pages and episode pages as well but people look first at the characters. Since the characters are what most people go to look at, it is a good thing to have as much detail as possible. The point of a wiki is to gather as much information and detail on a subject as possible and present it in an orderly fashion--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) We are sorry you feel that way about the sight. But this site does not claim to be anything else then what it is. We are not affiliated with any other anime sight and how they choose to do things with synopsis and the like are how they choose to do it. We are not connected to any anime or manga sight so anyone coming to the sight will find all the information they need without missing anything. Bleach is a series not based entirely on fighting there is dialogue and storyline that is just as important and they can and will be portrayed. When it comes to events, fights, battles we will in the future be cutting back on the content presented on the character pages if the fights, events and battles are already detailed in the happenings of those particular instances. If you dont appreciate the information then i dont know what to tell you. There are many regular users on here who have not expressed any problem with the amount of information. Far to often a sight has little to no information, this is not one of them. Nobody wants to go running to an article about the anime or manga when its far easier to attain the information from the pages of the characters involved. Bleach is a character driven story like most manga, the emphasis is on the characters. This just isn't a cookie cutter wiki like all the others. where you get two sentences a paragraph and unless you read or watch the manga and anime your left in the dark about whats happening with your favorite character or cant remember cause the information isn't there. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) We want every detail possible. That is how we do things here on this site. As for the grammar, many pages have yet to be fixed but awhile ago I began working on the grammar and the admins created the Grammar Corner to get more people helping out with that. We also have the Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project in order to clarify the details and order everything. Most users praise us on our level of detail. People want every detail they can get. We recognize that some articles have problems but we are working on many to get up to the standard we have set for them--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well I can't tell whether your insulting the wiki or the users here. As someone who isn't a normal user here I wouldn't expect you to understand the practices here and as an admin for your own sight it seems as though your trying to make use uniform to what your used to. What I Will do is put this up for a vote. If the vast majority of users dont see anything wrong with the way we have it then theres your answer. We cant appease everyone and your issue with the content is an opinion, alot of the information has been grammar checked and is instituted the right way. Besides that a complete deconstruction of our pages is not productive as character pages included both anime and manga information in certain cases mixed together about the same issue. What you'd propose would destroy the sight. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You suggested moving that level of detail to episode/story arc pages; couple of problems I see with that a) we don't want this site to be a substitute for actually watching the episode/reading the issue. I realise that people can garner content from character articles too, but there's not much we can do about that without...not having up to date information, which kind of defeats the point. b) the story arc pages were getting ridiculously long (I'm talking serious eyesore long) and it was getting nearly impossible for the admins to manage grammar, translations, and references. A decision was made a while back to do it this way. The grammar and translation corners are relatively new, and thus we're dealing with any mistakes as they're found. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 21:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Abusive comment towards other user Regarding your recent post on User blog:Salubri/Outsider Looking In/Level of Detail., it is utterly unacceptable to say such things about any user on this wiki. People have been banned for such things, as will you if it continues. You can attack the person's argument, but never attack the user themselves. So keep your calm and treat other users with the same respect and civility you would expect others to show you. If you have an issue with anything that was said to you, take it up with an admin rather than insulting the person. Regards, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC)